


Meredith White Is Not, In Fact, Invincible

by Ten



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten/pseuds/Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for "The Boss is sick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meredith White Is Not, In Fact, Invincible

"The Boss is sick." Shaundi declares into the main room where the rest of the gang is just nursing their morning coffees and teas. 

Kinzie looks up from her laptop. "How sick?"

"He refused to get up and pick his outfit for the day sick." 

Someone makes a noise of stunned disbelief.

Johnny furrows his brows and gets up. "Bullshit," he says, squeezing past Shaundi into the President's bedroom. "Yo Boss! I hear you're being a pussy and not doing your job."

Mer is sprawled face-down on his oversized luxury bed, as always, buried in blanket and pillows, as always, and giving a non-comittal "Mrrr" sound in response. Not as always. In fact, this is mildly disconcerting. The Saints Boss does not normally lounge in bed once he's awake, especially when he gets insulted over it. 

Johnny tries again. "Come on, we'll do your favourite thing. Kidnap a FOX executive and dunk him into the river until he cries."

"'mbe t'morrow." Mer mumbles, and that's when Johnny panics. 

"He's dying!" He tells the main room. "Get doctors! Get a hospital!"

"Chill man," Pierce raises his hands. "I just called his doctor, she's gonna be here soon."

Johnny punches him in the face for the 'chill' part, then starts pacing with one eye on the elevator.

* * *

"It's just a mild flu." the doctor tells them in her light swahili accent. "Have him rest and drink a lot. Water, not alcohol. _No alcohol._ He should be his old self again in a week or two."

Johnny steps closer, a fist raised as if he could punch the bad news away. "A week or two? You're telling me our Boss is out of commission for weeks?!"

One has to give her credit, she doesn't even flinch, just levels a stern look at the most dangerous member of the Saints. "Yes, I am. So if you don't want any rival gangs, or worse, Republicans, to smell an opportunity and break down your door, you better keep this quiet and come up with a good excuse."

Over at the bar, Asha raises an eyebrow. "I see why the President hired her," she mutters to Matt, who nods with an expression of uncomfortable awe. 

Johnny backs down begrudgingly, but he backs down. Dr. Maina hands some pills to Shaundi (who hands them off to Kinzie, because Kinzie has experience in getting Mer to swallow things he doesn't want to swallow) then leaves the Saints alone with their problem.

* * *

Two days later, Kinzie has given an official statement that the President is on a diplomatic mission to the Australian outback to take care of the rabbit problem (and has sent Johnny and Asha to in fact take care of the rabbit problem), and Mer is well enough to spend the day lying on his favourite couch instead of in bed.

Which is why Matt has been spending the last two minutes staring at the homely cotton robe, the loosely tied-back hair and the fragile-looking gold-rimmed grandma spectacles that all belong to his Boss. 

Eventually, Meredith pauses his Buffy marathon and looks around to Matt over the rim of those ridiculous glasses. "My head may be pounding like a club on friday night, but I can still tell when I'm being gawked at."

"Uh," the hacker says and takes a quick sip of his coffee. "Sorry." Then he follows it carefully with, "I didn't know you need subscription." That seems a safe topic.

"I don't. My eyes are just boring." The Boss is still looking at him. "Now stop staring and watch this. It has vampires."

"I know that." Matt is vaguely offended at the implication that he doesn't, but he settles on the other couch anyway. 

And if, by the end of the day, every other present homie (and a few random gang members) has joined them, that's definitely because they all like vampire shows, not because they want to make sure that Mer doesn't roll off the couch whenever he dozes off.


End file.
